Polar Opposites
by LightSapphireSky
Summary: Yugi Mouto is a punk, smokes, and in a band called "The 4 Vixens." Yami Atem is the smart, popular, and cocky. These two can't be anymore different but yet somehow they fall in love. On Temporary Hitaus!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and welcome to the story. Since I have been doing "The King's Soulmate," I have decided to do another one, and so that's mean my other story might have longer wait times for a new chapter. I also want to practice making longer stories, which will probably be around 2,000 or 4,000 maybe even 5,000 words. So please enjoy the and r&r!

Warnings: Anuz bashing, yaoi and swearing.

OOCs: Tamara, Tina, Tori.

Summary: Yugi Mouto is a punk, smokes, and in a band called "The 4 Vixens." Yami Atem is the smart, popular, and cocky. These two can't be anymore different but yet somehow they fall in love.

~Puzzleshipping~

It was a beautiful morning and the City od Domino was quiet and peaceful.

"Yugi fucking Mouto, you have to the count of three before I break this damn door down!"

However, this wasn't a peaceful day.

15 year old Tamara Porter banged heavily on the door still in pajamas waiting for a turn in the shower. She had been waiting for nearly 30 minutes, she was also known for becoming really irritated, and was thinking of ways to kill Yugi slowly and painfully.

"That is it Yugi, this is your last chance." Tamara warned and when she didn't get an answer, she sighed. "Okay fine but I warned you, you have until the count of 3 before I _really_ break this door."

Still not getting an answer, she started to count. "Okay fine! One, two thre-"

Before she could finish counting, Yugi came out of the bathroom with his tri-colored hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. Yugi sighed in content with pleasure and turned to Tamara with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Tamara?" The girl glared at him, her brown eyes filled with annoyance before giving him the finger. She stomped in the bathroom and slammed the door hard, making the pictures on the wall shake.

Yugi laughed before walking to the room they shared together and went straight to the closet to pick out the uniform they had to wear for Domino High. Which was had a blue blazer, a white buttoned shirt and blue plants.

'Ugh so tacky." Yugi though and glanced over to some bracelets on the dresser. The boy knew he could get in trouble for wearing something out of dresscode but Yugi being the rebel he was didn't, give for a few words: two shits.

He grabbed the bracelets and put them on his wrist, his eyes then wandered to the choker laying on the dresser however it was Tamara. He knew how the girl felt about him taking her stuff and she'd probably kill him with an axe if she found out about him taking her choker.

Yugi was so caught so up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that said girl walked in with her towel wrapped around her body. Tamara raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, she cleared her throat so she can get his attention. Yugi turned around to finally noticed her and he smiled.

"Hey T, how was the shower?" The girl rolled her eyes and went to the closet to get her own uniform. Once she was distracted, Yugi snagged the choker and left out the room to go downstairs for breakfast.

He saw Gramps in the kitchen and when Gramps saw Yugi he smiled.

"Good morning Yugi, how did you sleep." The boy smiled and sat down at the table.

"Oh good, how was your sleep?"

"Oh well my boy and how have you and Tamara been getting along."

Yugi smirked. "We've been getting along just fine, a few pranks here and there. Her trying to kill me when I pissed her off and nearly exceeding." Gramps shook his head after hearing what he said.

"Why must you annoy her, you know she doesn't take well to pranks." Yugi chuckled.

"I know I just want her to get her mind off her 'that' person."

Grandpa sighed but nodded at that comment. "Well at least, she's not hurting herself like last time." He mumbled.

Soon silence filled the room with Yugi on his phone, then rapid footsteps can be heard coming down. Tamara nearly fell on the last steps but caught herself, she then came sliding in the kitchen in her socks with her uniform all on except for the pink blazer that the girls wear. She also had on a sapphire necklace and her brown hair was in a ponytail.

She sat down next to Yugi and placed her head on the table as she tried to her breath. The boy smiled and took this chance to tease the hell out of her.

"Hey buddy, you look exhausted." Tamara glared up at him. "Fuck off Mouto before I gut you like a fis-...is that my choker?" The girl picked her head up and looked at Yugi's neck that had the choker.

"Maybe, maybe not~." Yugi said in a sing song tone.

"Give it back."

"Oh come one T, don't be like that."

"Give. It. Back. Now."

"No."

"Mouto, I am not kidding, I will stab you with a fucking _spoon_ if it is not returned in the next 7 seconds."

"I don't believe you."

"One."

"I am not scared of you, Tamara"

"Two, Three,"

"Oh come one T, it's one day,"

"Four, Five,"

"Please don't kill me, I'll give my spike bracelets for a whole month."

"Six, Seve-"

"Okay guys breakfast is ready!"

Yugi sighed in relief as Tamara turned her attention to the food Grandpa was passing for out to them.

Once breakfast was over the friends waked to the opening of the door and walked out to walk to school with "Bye Gramps" and "Bye Mr. Mouto," they walked together in silence until they heard a cheery voice called out to them.

"Hey guys wait up!" They both turned around to see their other friends Tori and Tina running to catch up with them, will Tina was running, Tori was walking slowly. Tina had black hair, blue eyes and bronze skin, Tori had curly hot pink hair, green eyes and bronze skin. They both had their uniforms on except Tori didn't have on her blazer on and had her nose ring on.

The friends stopped, Tina stopped on she reached them, while Tori was taking her sweet time.

"Hey Tina and Tori, how was your morning?" Yugi asked politely.

'Great! And how was yours." Tamara looked at the tri-colored boy with hate before mumbling, "Uneventful."

Tori finally caught up with them and saw the expression on Tamara's face. "Whata I missed?" She asked.

"Tamara pissed at Yugi, that's what." Tina said.

"What he do?"

"He took forever to get out shower, He was being a ass, and then he had the nerve to fucking steal my chocker, which he almost got killed for but thanks to Mr. Mouto, he stills alive.""

Tori smirked well Tina shook her head. Those two will always be at each other throats even though they're best friends.

"Have you guys though about any songs for "The 4 Vixens.' Tori asked.

Yugi and Tamara shook their head. "Not really, maybe after school."

"Well we better get going cuz we have 30 minutes before we are late for class." Tina informed.

"Crap"

"Shit"

"Fuck"

Tina giggled as all of her friends started running across the street, she shrugged and then began to skip happily after them. Yep, they were a strange group of kids.

 _20 Minutes Later_

The group of kids finally made it to Domino High with 10 minutes to spare, Yugi, Tori, and Tamara were panting hard and fell on the pavement, while Tina came in not even breaking a sweat.

"How the hell are you not dying?" Tori mumbled as she and the others got up to their feet. Tina smiled and winked playfully. "I'll never tell!" She said in sing son tone before walking towards the doors of Domino High.

However she didn't quite make it because she accidently bumped into someone. She then look up to see Yami Atem looking down at her with his friends Seto, Joey, Bakura and Marik.

"Oh, sorry." Tina said.

Yami scoffed and folded his arms. "Watch where you're going pipsqueak."

Tina narrowed her eyes, "Hey I apologized, you don't have to be a jerk about it." She growled. Yami rolled his eyes and walked in the school with his crew following right behind him.

"Dick." She mumbled.

"Hey Tina, you okay?" Tori asked as she and her friends came over to Tina.

"Yeah fine, wish that dude Yami wasn't such a asswipe." She sighed.

"Ugh tell me about it, dude needs a reality check." Yugi groaned with the others nodding with him.

"Doesn't he has a girlfriend, um Anzu I think." Tamara asked.

Tori groaned. "Don't even speak that bitch's name." Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?" Tori gave him a look.

"Know her? I have that bitch for every single class and even got paired up with her. " She shuddered. "I'd say she's worst then Yami and that's saying something." The group gasped at that comment.

"Worst-"

"Then-"

"Yami-"

"Say it isn't so~!" They all groaned.

Tori rolled her eyes but nonetheless laughed. After a good laugh they all decided to walk in to Domino High together and began talking about other things like their band songs, school based stuff.

Then the bell rang and the friends went to their classes, Tamara to Chemistry, Tori to Gym, Tina to Geometry and Yugi to English.

 **Yugi's POV**

As he said goodbye to his friends, he walked alone to his English class. Once he was there, he walked in and sat down in his assigned sit. Soon more kids came in the classroom and chattered started to fill the room.

Yugi wasn't paying attention since he was a reading a book, he finally looked up when the teacher starting to talk.

"Quiet down class, for I have something to tell you." Mr. Good said and the class quieted down. "Thank you, and now for the news, we have a ne-well I wouldn't say new for he has been here for a well. However he is a new student in my class. So meet Yami Atem."

Yugi's eyes widened as Yami walked in the room with a smirk on his face.

'Shit!' Was his though.

"Well Yami why don't you sit next to Yugi, Yugi won't you raise you hand?"

'Double shit!' Was his second though before he raised his hand.

"Great! Please take your seat Mr. Atem." Mr. Good said as he sat down in his desk.

Yami sat next to Yugi, who was doing his very best to ignore the guy. 'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me!' Yugi though rapidly.

Apparently God wasn't on his side today, "Hey can I have pencil?" Yami asked.

'Damnit!' Yugi thought. "Um sure I have one in my bag." Yugi said instead and reached in his bag to get a #2 pencil, and gave it to Yami.

"Thanks.' Was the short reply.

"No problem."

That was the end of the conversation and Yugi liked it that way. The rest of class went by quickly without incident that until Mr. Good has some other news.

"Okay folks before you leave, I have this project on to do over the weekend and you will all be in partners, don't worry I already have your partners.

"Helena and Tara"

"Alicia and Isabelle"

"Nick and Jack"

"Wilma and Bethany"

"Katie and Simon"

"Oscar and Evan"

"Yugi and Yami"

In that instance, Yugi wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"This. Is. Not. My. Day" Yugi mumbled.

N/A: Have you ever stayed up at 2 a.m. to write a story and you have to get up in 5 hours to go somewhere. No, cuz I just did and you're welcome! Now excuse me while I try to get some extra sleep. Oh and by the way this story is getting updated every two weeks and The King's Soulmate is being changed to every 5 days, so expect an update on Monday. Now good fucking night!


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah I finally got around to finally updating PO! I missed yesterday, so I posting this either today of Wendesday. Most likely today and probably around the afternoon. I own nothing and please enjoy! King's Soulamte might actually be rewritten and the reason being is that I don't like how I wrote, so let me know if I should rewrite it.

 **Previously on Polar Opposites:**

 **Okay folks before you leave, I have this project on to do over the weekend and you will all be in partners, don't worry I already have your partners.**

 **"Helena and Tara"**

 **"Alicia and Isabelle"**

 **"Nick and Jack"**

 **"Wilma and Bethany"**

 **"Katie and Simon"**

 **"Oscar and Evan"**

 **"Yugi and Yami"**

 **In that instance, Yugi wanted the ground to swallow him whole.**

 **"This. Is. Not. My. Day" Yugi mumbled**.

 **To be Continued.**

"What?! You got Yami as your partner!" Tamara nearly screeched at their lunch table. Yugi groaned at people turned their heads when they heard the loud screech, that is one of the reasons why Tamara isn't told anything. Tori had her earbuds in, trying her best not to hear them talking, while Tina was reading a book.

"Hey Tamara, I don't think the whole room heard you, can you scream a little louder?" Yugi hissed which earned him a glare.

Tamara just scoffed and drank her soda with a pout, she muttered something about spikes haired bastards. Yugi rolled his eyes at her dramatics and turned his attention towards Tina.

"Hey Tina, you been really quiet, is something wrong?" Yugi asked when the normally energetic girl was unusually quiet. Tina finally looked up from her book and she had a dark frown on her face.

"We had partners for Geometry and I got the worst partner ever." Tina sighed.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Really who?"

"Bakura Mamsumi!" She exclaimed and banged her head against the table. Bakura Mamsumi was someone you would call a 'bad boy' and got into trouble normally.

"That doesn't seem so bad? Why are you worried." Tamara asked.

Tina picked her head up and looked at her. "I am worried because we have to the project at each other's _houses_! I don't want to bring him home to Mama, he might scare her." She said while frailing her arms in the air, showing how the bad the situation was going to be.

Tamara just shook her head. "Bakura is not going to scare Ms. Yuan, that women doesn't get scared by anybody, remember?" She reassured.

The tiny girl shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you are right but that doesn't help the situation! He's been bothering me ever since we have been assigned and I am so close of killing him." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

That moment was when Tori finally decided to take her headphones off. "Wait, you has been bothering you?" She asked. That made Yugi and Tamara smiled, if anything pissed of Tori Nagisami, it was when someone messed with her friends.

Tina looked up Tori and pouted. "Bakura has been bothering me all day and he won't leave me alone." The girl whined and tag made that the pink haired girl snarl.

"Oh, well if Bakura bothers you again, tell him Auntie Tor is going to deal with him." She said with a feral smile. Tina giggled and gave Tori a hug.

"Thanks, Tor! You're the best!" This made Yugi and Tamara snickered quietly. Tori give them a glare, but that wasn't as effective with a tiny girl on you nuzzling you, now is it?

Yugi stopped snickering and turned to Tamara. "So how was Chemistry since we have heard Tina's story?" He asked. Tamara shrugged.

"Nothing special happened, we did experiments, had some explosions, I almost got into a fight with some girl." Yugi's eyes widened at the last one.

"You got into a fight?" Tamara nodded. "With who?" That last question got a shrug.

"Um, I think Mako Hirosami." That made Tina gasp and the table turned towards her. "What's wrong Tina?"

Tina shook her head. "Tamara, you got into a fight with Mako Hirosami? That is Bakura's girlfriend! I know because he told me about her when he was bothering me."

This made the brunette groan and bang her head on the table. "You got to be _shittin'_ me! Now he's going to be on and in my ass, I can't deal with that. I don't want to go to jail for manslaughter, Tina." She said, her voice mumbled under her arms.

Feeling sorry for the girl, Tina reached over across the table and gave Tamara a light pat.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Called a voice. The group turned around(Tamara lifting her head up first) to see Yami and his group walking up to them.

This made the group stiff up with Yugi having his back straight, Tamara starting to growl, Tina glaring at them and Tori cracking her knuckle. If they were coming for them, they were going to be ready.

When Yami got up to their table, the whole cafeteria was silent and looking the two groups with interest. They stayed silent for a while until Tamara stood up and growled out.

"State your business here Atem or leave us the fuck alone." This made Yami laugh.

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it Porter? Hmm, bark at me." Tamara nearly lunged at him but Yugi held her back.

"My bite is much worse then my bark, you son of a bitch!" Was the snarled reply and the enraged teen was struggling against her friend and kept barking at him to let her go.

Seto this time laughed. "Aww what's wrong Porter can't get through little Mouto and bite us like you want."

Marik smirked at the girl. "You probably have rabies anyway, you dumb fat bitch." That comment made Tina stand up and she glared dangerously at the bullies.

"What the flying fuck do you want? Also make it quick I don't think Yugi can her hold back any much longer." She spat with her hands on her hips.

Joey snorted at Tina. "Oh please and what will you do? You're so fucking tiny and I could easily take you down." He said in thick his Brooklyn accent.

That made Tori stand as she banged her fists against the table. "Alright, enough is enough! What they hell are you and bullying us for no apparent reason, we have done nothing wrong to you guys."

Bakura this time gave a hard laugh. "Oh really, did nothing wrong?" He then turned toward Tamara and gave her a glare. "This rabid bitch nearly got into fight with my girlfriend and I am stuck with this short whore as a project partner." Before Tori could get to Bakura with the intent to fuck his shit up, Yami put his hand up.

"Okay enough with this bullshit, I didn't come here to fight." Yami then turned his gaze to Yugi. "I wanted to ask you if I could come over your house for our project." That made Yugi's eyes widened.

Silence once again swept over the cafeteria. Then Yugi let go of Tamara, who collapsed in her seat and walked over to Yami.

"You may but I have a few rules-" He was then cut off by a yell.

"Yugi what the fuck!" Tamara screamed.

"-One, you will not saying anything bad about my friends. Two, if you do say anything bad about my friends, I will gladly let Tamara beat the living shit out of you. Three, will only work on the project and nothing else. Four, this is the _only_ time I will ever talk you in my whole life and do not forget that. Do you understand?" Yami just smiled and nodded.

"Crystal." And with that Yami and his team left. This just left Yugi with his now confused friends.

Well things have just got _very_ interesting.

 **A/N: Well damn! I wasn't planning on this story even getting this interesting. Now this makes me want to write it even more now than ever. I wondered what I can do for King's Soulmate next! Well that is it for tonight and oh btw, what will be a good story for me to make Yugi and Yami do? Please PM me your ideas. Love you guys and see you soon.**


End file.
